


Hablando de frente

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Epic Friendship, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hot Space Era, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Hablando de frente

_Times they are a-changing_ , decía Dylan y nadie mejor que él conocía el sentimiento, no por nada se había echado al mundo encima cuando decidió que había algo más en la música que solo el folk.

Y de algún modo, Brian no encontraba consuelo en ello.

Había pasado la noche anterior en vela, repasando las partituras de Deacy, buscando un espacio para su guitarra, en vano. Le costaba, pero reconocía que el concepto del álbum, como lo habían presentado Freddie y su bajista, tenía su valor y era novedoso y actual, pero, para él, no era Queen.

Lo que equivalía a decir que no era él, como parte de Queen.

Roger compartía sus dudas, con esa maldita caja de sonidos supliendo parte de su trabajo, pero la batería seguía siendo parte del sonido que el álbum buscaba. 

La guitarra de Brian, su sonido duro y crudo, no.

Miró a su alrededor. El cuarto de hotel se sentía ajeno, lo que no ayudaba para nada a su ya revuelto estado de ánimo. Llevaba semanas separado de Chrissie, como siempre que grababan, y su relación se estaba tornando demasiado distante, haciendo que la soledad pesara más.

Y el único lugar donde podía encontrar paz, su último resquicio de tranquilidad - la música - estaba convirtiéndose en otro círculo de un infierno personal que iba a destruirlo si no hacía algo al respecto.

Roger había vuelto a invitarlo a mudarse con él y Dominique, y Brian estaba considerando aceptar, tan solo para no pasar las noches en ese cuarto de hotel sin más compañía que su miseria.

*-*-*-*

Cuando llegó al estudio, arrastrando los pies y dejando en el estuche la _Red Special_ \- que se aferraba a seguir cargando a pesar de saber que no iba a utilizarla -, se encontró con Freddie ahí, temprano, lo que era mucho más que inusual.

\- ¿Pasaste la noche aquí o vas llegando de la fiesta? – Brian no pudo contener el tono molesto en su voz y se sintió mal cuando vio la sonrisa torcida en los labios de Freddie.

\- Y luego te preguntas porqué es que siempre llego tarde. – Brian apretó los labios ante la respuesta. Se la había ganado esta vez.

\- Freddie, yo…

\- ¿Estás bien, Brian? – La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Freddie. – Sé que no estás muy feliz con lo que estamos haciendo con este álbum, pero te pido que tengas un poco de fe en lo que Deacy y yo estamos tratando de crear aquí. – Era la primera vez desde que habían comenzado a trabajar con lo que habían decidido llamar _Hot Space_ que Freddie se tomaba el tiempo de discutir la situación con él. – Sé que somos banda de estadios y esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que siempre hemos hecho, pero hay otra audiencia a la que podemos llegar con esto y…

\- El disco es una moda pasajera Freddie…

\- Y por eso quiero que algo de Queen sea parte de eso, ahora que está en auge. Volveremos a lo nuestro cuando esto se apague, lo prometo. – La honestidad y franqueza de Freddie seguía sorprendiéndolo y Brian quizá podía tomar las cosas con más calma luego de escucharlo.

\- Ahora, querido, contesta esto, ¿cómo estás? – Freddie se le acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, mirándolo fijamente. – Olvida la banda, olvida la música y habla conmigo.

Brian cubrió la mano de Freddie con la suya, bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose sofocado de repente. Pestañeó un par de veces, las lágrimas nublando su vista, la opresión en su pecho dejándolo sin aire. Para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a Freddie abrazado contra su pecho, todo su cuerpo temblando por los sollozos. 

Freddie se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, arrullándolo entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello, murmurándole palabras de consuelo y por primera vez en semanas, Brian sintió que podía respirar bien de nuevo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando Freddie lo dejó ir, luego de otro apretado abrazo, Brian sintió que la nube negra que había estado siguiéndolo por semanas se había diluido un poco.

 

Freddie se tiró en uno de los sofás del estudio a dormir un poco, mientras Brian afinaba la Fender que utilizaba en las grabaciones, esperando a que los demás llegaran. Deacy fue el primero y la atmósfera del lugar cambió ligeramente. Se saludaron con un gesto y cada uno se concentró en su instrumento.

\- Brian, tengo un espacio para un solo tuyo en una de las canciones. – Deacy comentó de repente, en medio del pesado silencio que se había hecho con su llegada. – Solo te pido que lo hagas de tal modo que no se sienta fuera de lugar con el resto de la canción. 

Brian apretó los labios, su primera reacción fue sentirse ofendido por las palabras de su compañero, al considerar su tono condescendiente, como si estuviera siendo magnánimo con él al darle un espacio en SU canción. Alzó el rostro para enfrentar a Deacy, con una mueca de desdén en la sonrisa torcida con que respondió sus palabras.

\- Por supuesto, Deaks, nunca consideraría dañar tu trabajo con un toque de rock. – Se arrepintió de sus palabras justo cuando acabó de decirlas, pero tenía el orgullo suficiente como para hacerse responsable de ellas. – Y decirlo así es una majadería y lo siento, en verdad, lo siento.

\- Disculpa recibida, pendiente de ser aceptada. – Esa respuesta era puro Deacy y Brian aceptó su derrota. – Me conoces, Brian, sabes que nada de esto es personal y espero que todos entendamos eso y podamos terminar de grabar este jodido álbum y volver a ser lo que Queen se supone debe ser. – Deacy se le acercó con la mano extendida y Brian ignoró el gesto para abrazarlo, tratando de hacerle entender que comprendía la situación.

Deacy le entregó la letra con sus anotaciones, mostrándole la melodía con el bajo. _Back chat_ era el título y Brian tuvo que reconocerle a Deacy las agallas de ofrecerle un solo en una canción que era, prácticamente, un reclamo directo a su falta de compromiso con el álbum.

Ya se vengaría dándole un solo tan perfecto que la estúpida canción no sería lo mismo sin el

*-*-*-*

Tres semanas después el trabajo de grabación estaba terminado y se tomaron una semana para descansar antes de volver al estudio para la edición y postproducción. Freddie decidió viajar por el país, en una espacie de gira de clubes para sondear el cómo promocionar el álbum, ya con _Another one bites the dust_ sonando como sencillo. Deacy volvió a Londres para ver a su familia, y probablemente a embarazar a Verónica por cuarta vez.

Dominique había vuelto a casa con los chicos algunas semanas antes y Roger decidió quedarse en Múnich para darse un respiro de su familia. Su matrimonio, casi por conveniencia, nunca había sido algo primordial para él. Amaba a sus hijos, y quería entrañablemente a su esposa, pero no era precisamente amor lo que los mantenía juntos.

Brian ni siquiera considero el regresar a Londres para volver a Múnich una semana después, así que se mudó al departamento que Roger rentaba, decidido descansar por una semana entera.

 

\- ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo? – Roger se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón donde había estado dormitando durante casi toda la tarde y Brian lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en medio de la frente.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿estás loco? ¡Es martes, por Dios Santo! – Brian había planeado leer un poco y luego irse a la cama a dormir al menos doce horas seguidas, la idea de salir a algún bar en un martes era lo último que habría cruzado por su mente.

\- Me alegra escucharlo, porque yo tampoco tengo ganas de salir. Seguro hay suficiente alcohol aquí para pasar la noche. – Roger le dio una fuerte palmada en la pierna y se levantó para revisar su reserva. Brian decidió tomar un baño para quitarse de encima la pereza del día y estar listo para lo que prometía ser una borrachera legendaria.

Cuando salió del baño, Roger había preparado un plato de queso y carnes frías y tenía a la mano un par de botellas de whisky, una de vodka, varias cervezas y algo que parecía tequila. Estaba revisando sus discos para poner algo de música, con un cigarrillo encendido en los labios. Brian picó algo de comida y abrió dos cervezas, dejando una al alcance de Roger, que este tomó luego de poner el disco que había elegido.

Escucharon a _Status Quo_ en silencio mientras se terminaban la cerveza y Brian dejó que el alcohol le ayudara a relajarse. El baño había servido para dejar ir algo de la tensión acumulada por esas semanas intensas de grabación y Brian casi podía asegurar que no le tomaría mucho emborracharse esa noche.

\- Este disco va a ser nuestra ruina y, de cierta forma, no consigo hacer que me importe una mierda. – Roger dijo como si tal cosa y Brian se le quedó mirando, con la cerveza a medio camino a su boca. – Cuando terminemos voy a sugerir que nos demos un tiempo, grabaré algo como solista y rezaré porque Queen sobreviva esta pesadilla. – Se volvió a mirar a Brian, quien sostenía aun la cerveza frente a él, con un gesto de genuina sorpresa en el rostro. – Vamos, Bri, es esto o aceptar que ya no podemos seguir juntos.

Brian finalmente le dio un trago a la cerveza hasta terminarla, dejando la botella vacía en el piso, para luego pasarse unas manos temblosas por el rostro. Roger se levantó por vasos que llenó con whisky. Brian se tomó su tiempo antes de tomar el suyo, mientras Roger tomaba pequeños sorbos, esperando la reacción de su amigo.

\- Y no solo se trata de que este disco es el proyecto de Deacy y que Freddie esté más que feliz de apoyarlo. - Roger continuó hablando, al parecer cansado de esperar alguna reacción de Brian. – Las discusiones creativas se están volviendo personales y, no sé tú, pero no se supone que hacer lo que amo deba hacerme sentir tan miserable.

\- Dios me perdone, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. – Finalmente Brian se unió a la conversación, aunque seguía sintiendo como si algo lo hubiera golpeado con fuerza en medio del pecho. – Necesitamos tiempo y espacio para pensar, para reencontrarnos con Queen, los cuatro.

Roger llenó de nuevo los vasos, bebiendo el contenido del suyo en un solo trago, llenándolo de nuevo. Brian siguió su ejemplo y media botella de whisky desapareció en medio de un largo silencio.

*-*-*-*

\- Estoy seguro de que Deacy odia mí solo en _Back chat_ pero no puede echarse para atrás porqué quedaría como un imbécil. – El contenido de su vaso comenzó a derramarse cuando Brian no pudo contener la risa. Llevaban horas charlando y bebiendo, finalmente en paz consigo mismos y la decisión que habían tomado sobre el futuro de Queen.

\- No todo el álbum es malo, lo acepto. – Roger estaba recostado en el largo sofá, sus piernas sobre el regazo de Brian, quien se entretenía de cuando en cuando en hacerle cosquillas en los pies. - _Cool cat_ es sexy como el demonio y Freddie sabe cómo venderla, como el resto de las canciones. Son su escena y ese sonido es algo que Deacy domina como un maestro, pero extraño mis condenados solos y tu guitarra y su magia. – Los largos dedos de Brian acariciaban los tobillos de Roger, sin darse cuenta de ello, mientras sonreía con añoranza. El saber que alguien más compartía lo que sentía, aliviaba un poco el peso que había estado cargado por tanto tiempo.

Despacio, Roger bajó sus piernas del regazo de Brian, quien le miró un tanto confundido. Roger le dio un trago a su bebida, dejando el vaso en la mesa frente al sofá, acercándose a Brian, quien no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Iba a preguntarle a Roger cual era el problema, cuando los labios de este cubrieron los suyos en algo parecido a un beso. Roger se apartó casi de inmediato, los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera sorprendido por su atrevimiento. Sus miradas se cruzaron por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero que quizá no fue más que un par de segundos. Roger intentó hablar, pero la boca de Brian sobre la suya se lo impidió.

Brian lo besó con pasión, empujándolo hasta que lo tuvo recostado en el sofá con su cuerpo sobre el suyo, dejándose llevar por lo que fuera que los labios de Roger habían despertado en él. Enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Roger, aun sorprendido por estar ahí, con esas manos bajo su camisa, un brazo rodeando su cintura, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Brian había dejado de pensar con claridad luego de aquel primer roce de los labios de Roger sobre los suyos. Era culpa de la cerveza, el whisky y el maldito tequila, se decía, cuando sentía bajo sus dedos el cuerpo de Roger temblando, o sus gemidos ahogándose en su boca entre beso y beso. 

Demasiado tiempo sin tener a alguien tocándolo de esa forma, demasiada tensión y estrés que buscaba liberarse de algún modo. La energía salvaje y sensual de Roger era deliciosamente seductora y él solo estaba reaccionando a ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció por entero cuando la boca de Roger bajó por su mandíbula, hasta su cuello, una de sus piernas empujando entre las suyas. 

Las manos de Roger recorrían su espalda, bajando hasta la cintura y más abajo, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, buscando algo de fricción. Tenía los ojos cerrados, rodeado por el olor de la loción que Roger usaba y el humo de sus cigarrillos. La lengua de Roger recorrió la piel de su cuello, sobre la huella que habían dejado sus dientes un segundo antes, perdido en la vorágine de sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo. 

\- Roger… - su propia voz enronquecida le arrancó a Roger un profundo gemido y este buscó su boca a ciegas, murmurando tonterías sobre los labios que temblaban sobre los suyos. Sintió la erección de Roger contra su vientre y abrió los ojos, un poco asustado de repente, al darse cuenta de que quizá habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Se encontró con los ojos claros de Roger fijos en los suyos y sintió que el corazón se detenía dentro de su pecho.

\- Brian, no… - Brian calló sus palabras con un beso largo y profundo, para luego apartarse de él y ponerse trabajosamente de pie. Se miraron por un momento y le sonrió, como disculpándose, para luego echar a andar rumbo a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Brian escuchó la otra puerta cerrarse y se tiró cuan largo era sobre la cama, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Se había apartado no por arrepentimiento, o vergüenza, solo por una infinita tristeza. 

El anhelo de algo que no podía ser.

Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, antes de quedarse dormido.

*-*-*-*

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, tomándose su tiempo antes de salir de su cuarto. Sabía que necesitaban hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, porque no había sido cualquier cosa.

Busco en el botiquín del baño unas aspirinas, que ayudó a tragarse con agua del grifo. Se miró al espejo, contemplando su reflejo. Se pasó unos dedos que temblaban ligeramente sobre los labios, cerrando los ojos cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron como destellos. 

Echarle la culpa a la borrachera por sus acciones no tenía tanto sentido esa mañana. Quizá Roger había dado el primer paso, pero ¡demonios!, había sido él quien había tomado control de la situación y si no fuera porqué tuvo un golpe de conciencia repentina, quizá las cosas habrían llegado mucho más allá que solo una muy ardiente sesión de besuqueos en el sofá.

Finalmente se armó de valor y salió de la habitación, convencido de que no tenía caso seguir evitando enfrentar a su compañero de piso. Recorrió el lugar, solo para encontrarse con que Roger se había ido.

Se dejó caer en ese condenado sofá, ignorando el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo, recordando cada gemido, cada olor, el calor de la piel de Roger bajó sus dedos. Observó el montón de latas de cerveza y botellas vacías tiradas por todo el lugar y decidió ocupar su tiempo y distraer su mente recogiendo un poco. 

Mientras ponía la botella vacía de whisky en la basura, recordó su charla sobre darle un tiempo a Queen para recuperarse del caos que había significado el grabar _Hot Space_. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, deteniéndose cuando sintió que estaba a punto de caer en un ataque de histeria. ¿Qué podía ser peor, terminar con Queen por sus diferencias creativas o porque en un momento de debilidad había tenido un revolcón con el baterista?

Tomó la bolsa de basura y la lanzó contra la pared, para luego pasarse las manos por sus cabellos revueltos. De reojo, vio la botella de tequila, olvidada sobre la barra de la cocina. No tenía idea de que hora era, pero como se acostumbraba decir, seguro era la hora feliz en alguna parte del mundo. Se acercó para tomarla, para luego apartar su mano y decidir que una taza de té caliente le sería de más ayuda a su revuelto estado mental.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua estuviera lista, recapacitó sobre los pasados meses, hasta llegar a la noche anterior. Toda su vida se reducía a Queen y estaba convencido de que estaba al borde de perderlo para siempre, por algo tan estúpido como una diferencia en gustos musicales. Siempre podían grabar otro disco y dejar que _Hot Space_ tuviera su momento. Queen era la suma de todos ellos y lo había sido por mucho tiempo. Darse un tiempo no sería el final. Él no iba a permitir que eso terminara con la banda.

Solo esperaba que lo que había pasado entre él y Roger la noche anterior no fuera el tiro de gracia que pondría final a su historia.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose lo sobresaltó. Escuchó los pasos acercarse a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que aun no estaba listo para enfrentar a Roger. La botella de tequila frente a él empezaba a verse más interesante cada segundo.

\- Hey, ¿te sientes tan miserable como te ves? – Roger puso una bolsa sobre la barra, sacando su contenido mientras hablaba. – Tuve que salir a la tienda a comprar un montón de cosas para preparar ese brebaje mágico que Freddie prepara para la resaca. – Brian se apartó para dejarlo trabajar en la cocina, sin saber que hacer o decir. 

Observó a Roger preparar una mezcla de jugo de tomate, mucho limón, sal y pimienta, que puso en dos tarros que luego llenó con un par de cervezas que se habían salvado de la noche anterior, poniendo uno frente a él. Lo tomó y Roger chocó su tarro contra el suyo y procedió a beber su contenido hasta el fondo, sin respirar. Brian siguió su ejemplo, tratando de no ahogarse en el proceso. 

\- Mejor, ¿verdad? – Roger le sonrió y Brian sintió que el corazón se le rompía en medio del pecho. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo un par de veces, pensando en cómo sacar el tema de la noche anterior. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró a Roger frente a él, los brillantes ojos claros fijos en él.

\- Veamos cómo se siente esto estando sobrio…- Sin más que eso, la boca de Roger atrapó la suya y a Brian le tomó un segundo completo procesar lo que estaba sucediendo y responder a la caricia. No había el fuego de la noche anterior, solo el roce de los labios de Roger sobre los suyos, como tanteando el terreno y Brian sonrió, sintiendo la sonrisa en los labios de Roger bajo los suyos.

\- Yeah, creo que resultó mejor estando borrachos, lo que es una pena, porqué…- Brian lo hizo callar atrapando su boca, esta vez besándolo de verdad. Sus brazos atraparon su cintura, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, disfrutando el momento. Roger le echó los brazos al cuello, enredando sus manos en sus cabellos, guiando su cabeza para encontrar el ángulo perfecto, alargando el beso, haciéndolo más profundo. 

Brian se sentía liberado, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño muy pesado y la luz del día entrando por las ventanas lo llenara de calor y vitalidad. Aun le dolía todo el cuerpo y un incipiente dolor de cabeza pulsaba en la parte baja de su nuca, pero todo eso no importaba cuando la lengua de Roger recorría en interior de su boca, con un dejo de limón y picante.

Se apartó un poco cuando la sonrisa en sus labios interfirió con los labios de Roger sobre los suyos. Los ojos claros lo miraban confundidos y su única explicación fue otro beso, más sosegado, pero no menos profundo. Sus manos ahora estaban sobre las mejillas de Roger, sus pulgares acariciando la piel con suavidad.

\- Yup, de esto era de lo que hablaba. – Roger habló cuando Brian se apartó de nuevo, apoyando su frente contra la suya, los ojos cerrados y con esa sonrisa que parecía nunca iba a desaparecer.

\- No sé qué está sucediendo, Rog, pero creo que… – Roger le sonrió, dándole un suave beso en los labios, para luego dar un par de pasos atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos. - ¿Roger?

\- Anoche lucías tan perdido, y triste, y no sé, solo quería hacerte sentir bien y cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, te volviste loco y… - Roger bajó la mirada, el rubor encendiendo sus mejillas y Brian no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado por su reacción de la noche anterior. – Luego te detuviste y, Brian… - Ahora fue el turno de Brian de apartar la mirada y apartarse. – Hey, hey, no. No vas a cerrarte ahora y escapar. – Brian se detuvo, sin atreverse a mirarlo. – Entiendo que pensaste entonces que detenernos era lo correcto, pero pude ver en tus ojos que no estabas arrepentido de lo que pasó. - Roger se acercó un poco y a Brian le tomó un segundo controlarse para no apartase.

\- Tampoco sé que sucede o porqué está sucediendo precisamente ahora, pero lo que sí sé es que ambos somos parte de esto y, al menos por mi parte, no tengo intención de ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar. – Roger echó a andar hacia la cocina, evitando acercarse a Brian, dándole espacio, algo que este agradeció con una media sonrisa. Roger se sirvió un vaso de agua y puso otro en la barra, por si Brian lo necesitaba.

\- Por favor, Bri – Roger lo observaba detrás de la barra -, di algo, lo que sea. Hablar de estas cosas no es lo mío, menos cuando estoy así de crudo.

\- Nunca me había sentido tan vivo, Roger, tan libre, como cuando sentí tu cuerpo temblando bajo mis dedos, tus labios sobre los míos. – Brian lo miró de reojo, viendo cómo se pasaba la lengua por los labios, los dedos tamborileando sobre la barra, nerviosos. – Se sentía bien, natural, correcto… - Sonrió con algo de tristeza, abriendo y cerrando los puños, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. – Y me asusté, lo reconozco. Por un instante, creí que había cruzado la línea y que, quizá, no sé, había abusado de la situación y me había aprovechado de un momento de debilidad en el que solo pensé en mí y, no pude seguir, simplemente, no pude. - Mientras hablaba, se había dejado caer en el sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose agotado de repente.

Sintió una mano de Roger en su hombro, atrayéndolo hacia él en un abrazo y Brian recargó su cabeza contra su pecho, dándose cuenta de repente de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Roger le pasaba una mano por la espalda, meciendo su cuerpo, dándole tiempo de sacarse toda esa tristeza de adentro.

\- Ahora puedo asegurar que sé cómo se siente la Red Special cuando la tocas… - Roger le susurro al oído y Brian alzó la cabeza, para mirarlo con incredulidad. – No me mires así, por favor, es más, ¡mira! – Le mostró sus brazos, la piel erizada y Brian no supo que más hacer que tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo. 

Un segundo después estaban de nuevo recostados en el sofá, igual que la noche anterior, devorándose a besos, buscando la piel bajo la ropa, descubriéndose mutuamente entre gruñidos y gemidos, sin realmente ir más allá, considerando la impresionante cruda que traían encima.

Se quedaron dormidos un rato después, cuando las aspirinas, la mezcla de Freddie y las emociones pudieron más que ellos. Despertaron horas después, hambrientos, adoloridos y más que interesados en seguir descubriendo a donde podía llevarlos ese nuevo aspecto de su relación.

En medio de un desayuno tardío, acordaron que, por al menos lo que quedaba de esa semana y antes de volver al estudio, podían pretender que eso de estar juntos, así, funcionaría. Le hablarían a Freddie y a Deacy sobre su idea de darle un tiempo a Queen para quitarse de encima esos meses encerrados en un sótano en Múnich.

 _Times they are a-changing_.


End file.
